This is a Phase II SBIR proposal to use a non steady state re-breathing CO2 technique for repetitive measurements of cardiac output in intubated patients during anesthesia and recovery. The fundamental assumption of the method is that when an additional dead space is added, the change in CO2 elimination rate divided by the change in arterial CO2 content is the cardiac output, if one allows some computed corrections. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE